


Blur

by thepinupchemist



Series: Omega Cas in the Bunker [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bossy Castiel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pregnancy, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Sex, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, bossy bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Castiel's a bossy pregnant guy, and Sam and Dean might be a little whipped. So what? It usually ends well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blur

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I might have written this a couple weeks ago and never posted it. I feel like we always need more A/B/O porn, so...HERE YOU GO.

They didn’t go hunting like they used to. Sometimes Sam or Dean would find something to tackle, but they never went together anymore, not with Cas and his buns in the oven. They both knew it was pure alpha instinct and that Cas would probably be fine if they left him alone in the bunker for a little while, but logic didn’t enter into the equation.

Usually, they’d take Charlie for backup. She liked showing up at the bunker even more now that Cas was all fat with pups. Dean thought maybe it was an omega to omega thing. Charlie always wanted to touch Cas’s belly and ask him how he was feeling. It wasn’t protective or worried like an alpha – more like she was curious about it all.

After all, Charlie did have Dorothy. They weren’t mated…yet. Dean suspected it was only a matter of time before Charlie appeared with an alpha bite on her neck and a smug grin on her face.

Dean made an effort to be the best alpha ever.

That was why, instead of sleeping at midnight like a normal person would, he was getting Taco Bell for a grumpy-ass omega with a craving. The cashier must have smelled Cas on Dean’s skin, because she commented, “Mate got a craving?”

Dean chuckled, “Yeah. What is up with that? Why does he need Taco Bell _now_? But I guess it’s more the pups than him, huh?”

“How many are you having?”

“Just two this round,” Dean says, “We’re thinking we might have more later, but these are the first, so I told him we’re not ready to make that commitment yet.” Sam, of course, wanted a whole brood, but Dean didn’t think it was exactly casual conversation material to mention that his omega actually had two alphas, and the other alpha was his brother. And that Sam and Dean were kind of mates too.

Kind of.

They moved slowly on that front. Once Cas spilled the beans about knowing that Sam and Dean screwed around as teenagers, they were a little more liberal with the touching. And the kissing. Dean liked kissing Sam. Plus Dean kind of had a thing for being manhandled, and who better to manhandle him than the enormous alpha that was his brother?

Yeah, fine, Dean liked being the little spoon. But who doesn’t, sometimes? Even Sam got to be the cream in the bedtime Oreo sometimes, tangled up with Dean’s chest pressed to his back and Cas’s pregnant belly making it damn hard to cuddle effectively.

When Dean got back to the bunker, a surly omega immediately greeted him. Cas’s hair stuck up on one half of his head and he had on nothing but a fuzzy blue robe and some bumblebee slippers, but he somehow still managed to look menacing.

“Uh, you okay there?”

“You took too long,” Cas complained, and snatched the Taco Bell bag from Dean’s hands so he could bring it down to the table they used to use for research but more often than not had puppy books stacked on it these days. Dean was halfway through _The Expectant Alpha_ and he already was terrified for Cas to give birth. It sounded messy, and neither he nor Sam liked the idea of Cas hurting.

Cas dug into the food like he hadn’t eaten in days – which was totally not the case, by the way. Dean happened to know for a fact that while the three of them were curled up in front of some animated pup movie two hours ago, Cas plowed through an entire box of Little Debbie snack cakes.

“What is everyone doing up?” Sam mumbled, sleep in his voice. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before he complained, “I woke up and it was just me in bed.”

“The pups wanted Taco Bell,” Dean said.

Cas made some kind of grunt of confirmation.

And like that, the Taco Bell vanished. The only evidence that remained was the stray bits of meat clinging to the collar of Cas’s bathrobe. Dean reached forward and brushed them onto the floor. He couldn’t help but stick his hands in Cas’s hair when he got so close like that, petting the scruffy side into some kind of submission. Cas made a rumble of pleasure.

“Dean,” he said, “Sam. I’m horny.”

Dean probably shouldn’t have taught Cas that word, since it came up like seven million times in a week. Because damn, Dean had some pretty good stamina for a guy in his thirties, but not enough to keep up with preggo-Cas’s monster libido. It was a damn good thing that Cas had two alphas instead of one. At first they tried to take care of Cas at the same time, but now Sam and Dean mostly took turns taking care of their omega. And then sometimes each other, because Cas liked to watch them.

Human Cas was kind of a kinky shit, actually.

“I want both of you,” Cas complained, “I haven’t had both of you in forever.”

“Pretty sure last time was Tuesday,” Dean said.

Cas narrowed his eyes and said, “And now it’s Saturday. I would like to be filled up. Please.”

God, what alpha could say no to that? Cas may have been a tempestuous little shit, but he sounded so sweet when he begged. Sam moved before Dean did, offering Cas a hand up from his chair.

“We’ll take care of you,” Sam assured him.

Warmth blossomed in the pit of Dean’s belly. Truth was, he liked watching his brother and Cas together as much as he liked being in there with them. Sam had always been a softie alpha, and still was. He always handled Cas with gentle hands and reassured him and said nice things. Dean was less of that and more “pound the fuck out of my mate.” Cas seemed to enjoy having a bit of both.

There was no getting around it. Cas was the king of this castle. When he said he was horny, they were in bed in moments, tugging clothing off.

“Sam,” Cas said, “I want you to kiss me. Dean, eat me out.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean said. He watched Cas try to bite down a smile and fail. That was the good stuff right there – his omega’s smile. Cas’s smile was like bottled sunshine being opened up and poured out. Dean just wanted to bask in the warmth and glow forever.

Between his legs Cas smelled so damn good, even better with the pregnancy. Dean knew it was Cas’s body protecting the pups, but dang. Pregnant Cas smelled like everything good in the world in just the right way. He smelled the way that Dean felt when he drove Baby along the open road with the windows down.

Cas tasted just as good. Dean pressed his tongue against Cas’s hole and lapped at the trickle of slick just starting. He hummed happily at the taste, and only paused once so he could watch Cas tangle his hands in Sam’s hair for leverage as they kissed.

Cas broke away only to make a face at Dean. He asked, “Why did you stop?”

“Couldn’t help but look at you two when you’re so damn cute,” Dean said.

Sam ran his hands over Cas’s arms and nosed at his hair. Cas leaned up into it, breathing in with his face pressed against the base of Sam’s throat. It was intimate – watching them scent each other – and it was perfect. He tore his gaze away only when a fresh wave of omega need hit his nose with the force of a typhoon.

Dean ducked back down between Cas’s legs and used his palms to spread him out wide. He pushed his tongue in and out of the source of the slick, eliciting a whimper from Cas. Only then did Dean move on, running his tongue past Cas’ sac and up the shaft of his cock. Under the attention, Cas squirmed, but Dean held him still, kept him pinned to the mattress as he opened his lips and sunk his mouth over the head of Cas’s dick. Cas tasted muskier here, but still good. So friggin’ good.

Cas made a thoughtful noise and pushed Dean up off of him. He said, “Lie down, Dean. I want Sam to fuck me.”

Sam whined.

“Hey, what about me? You said you wanted both of us,” Dean pouted, “Cheap, Cas.”

“I was getting there,” Cas said, “I want your mouth on me again. And I’ll do the same for you.”

Sometimes Dean wished that Cas would just say that he wanted a beej or sixty-nine or whatever the fuck. Sex sounded like a formal occasion the way that Cas asked for it sometimes. Not all the time – Dean had taught him a thing or two. Like ‘horny.’

“Dean,” Cas said impatiently, “Will you please suck me off already?”

Or…yeah. That.

Dean scrambled to get it together, pouncing onto the mattress with his feet propped up on the pillows. He tugged Cas toward him, nosing past the swell of his belly, and leaned in to finish what he started. Before Cas, Dean hadn’t sucked a lot of dick in his day. Sure, he’d had one or two things with other alphas out of curiosity, but not enough to be significant. Blowing an omega was a hell of a lot easier. Cas had a pretty decent-sized package, sure, but not having to worry about choking on a knot is a nice bonus.

Dean swallowed Cas down and moaned when he felt the tip of Cas’s tongue just barely dart out to lick along him. His hips jerked up but Cas pinned him down. Sometimes Dean wondered if the guy still had some of that angel mojo up in there, the way he could bend Dean around like putty without batting a lash.

Dean knew the moment that Sam started touching Cas because Cas started to helplessly whimper around the girth of Dean’s dick, frozen in place except for trembling. God, Dean wished he could see this from a better angle. Too bad the bunker didn’t come with mirrored ceilings.

Then Dean could smell Sam. His scent was always there, but when he got naked and hot and bothered it amped up. Dean was supposed to be repulsed by the smell of a family member’s arousal, but he wasn’t. Maybe that was less fucked up than he thought it was before. Cas didn’t seem to mind, at least.

Cas pulled off of Dean to let out a long, pleasured groan. He still kept Dean pinned with one hand, but used the other to fist the bedsheets, knuckles whitening with the pressure. The slap of skin alerted Dean to what was going on above his head, and shit, he had to pull off too, just to whine. The beat of Sam’s thrusts was constant, but still that same kind of gentle it always was, like Sam though about every twitch of his body.

“So good,” Sam said above them, words all sweet and soothing, “So good for me.”

Cas didn’t appear to care that he wasn’t getting the pounding of a lifetime. Instead, he bent back down and laved the head of Dean’s dick. Dean wanted to fuck his hips up into that heat but he couldn’t. It was torture, but the best kind, and fuck if he didn’t love it.

The first one to crumble was Cas. He stiffened and keened and filled Dean’s mouth, but instead of flopping into a relaxed puddle Cas redoubled his efforts to get Dean off. He knew Dean’s ticks now, knew Dean liked the tease of a finger circling the rim of his hole when he had a mouth around him.

“Fuck, Cas, right there,” Dean panted.

The crescendo soared and Dean and Sam came almost at the same time, only a few stuttering beats off from each other. A hard thrust into Cas from Sam jerked Dean in just the right way and Cas swallowed every last drop that spurted out. While Cas wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, Sam tried to balance himself with a hand on the mattress. He and Cas were tied together.

Dean helped maneuver Sam and Cas into a more comfortable place on the bed while they were stuck to each other. As the man out of the knotting, he went to grab something to clean them up, mopping up sweat and come and slick so they didn’t wake up in a gross mess in the morning.

When he finished, Dean threw the soiled washcloth somewhere on the floor and climbed up on the bed to snuggle in against Cas’s stomach. A faint touch tickled at his abdomen – the pups, kicking. Dean perked up in an instant.

“Sammy,” Dean said, “The pups are up. Feel.” He grabbed his brother’s hand and stuck it on Cas’s belly.

“Christ,” said Sam back, “They’re going to be like you, shit.”

“Hey, I’m awesome,” Dean said.

He expected Sam to quip something snarky back, but instead his brother’s lips quirked up on one side and he replied, “Yeah. You are.”

The blush that crept up on Dean’s face made him feel hotter under his skin than the sex had. He rubbed a hand through his hair and said, “Jeez, Sammy.”

Between them, Cas grumbled, “Will you two just kiss and shut up?”

Sam hesitated, so Dean made the first move. He swooped in and pecked a kiss against Sam’s lips. It was just as good as he remembered it being, but God, his heart was beating three times as fast as it was before. Sam reached out and pulled Dean back in and then he instigated the kiss. He kissed Dean like he kissed Cas, like he was taking care of something precious.

Logically Dean knew he was an alpha and he wasn’t supposed to want somebody to treat him like a freaking Ming vase, but he enjoyed every second of it. A happy hum from Cas beneath them sealed the deal. This was where Dean was meant to be. Maybe they were a little weird, and yeah, a little broken too, but this was his family.

Dean thought it was a good one.


End file.
